Seiya's High School Band
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Seiya mengikuti klub band di sekolahnya, SMA Hoshino bersama Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun dan kakaknya, Ikki. Persahabatan, kebersamaan dan kerja sama mereka menjalankan klub band semuanya diceritakan di sini. Penasaran? School Life!AU. This Fanfic is inspired by K-On. Read and review!


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya was created by Masami Kurumada

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, cerita ngawur, dsb

Summary: Fanfic pertamaku di fandom Saint Seiya. Menceritakan tentang kehidupan Seiya dan kawan-kawan dalam mengikuti klub band di sekolah mereka. Awalnya, Seiya mau masuk klub paduan suara. Namun Shun meminta Seiya untuk ikut klub band bersamanya agar kakaknya, Ikki yang seorang ketua klub band bersemangat melanjutkan klub bandnya yang terancam akan dibubarkan. Apakah Seiya bersedia mengikuti klub itu? This Fanfic is inspired by an Anime named K-On. School Life!AU. Enjoy! ^o^

 **Stage 1: Perekrutan Anggota Baru**

"Onii-san!"

Seorang cowok bersurai hijau sebahu berlari kecil menghampiri seorang cowok bersurai biru pendek yang lebih tua darinya di koridor sekolah. Cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya itu. Orang itu adalah adiknya yang baru saja masuk ke SMA-nya ini.

"Shun?"

"Onii-san, aku mau ikut klub denganmu!" sahut cowok itu yang dipanggil Shun oleh sang Kakak.

"Klub apa?" tanya cowok itu.

"Yah, klub band lah, Onii-san! Onii-san kan ketua klub itu, jadi aku mau mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk klub itu," jawab Shun antusias.

Raut muka cowok itu berubah. Dia tak menjawab sama sekali.

"Doshita no, Onii-san? Ada masalah?" tanya Shun dengan wajah heran.

"Ada kabar buruk," jawab sang Kakak singkat.

"Hah? Maksud Onii-san?"

"Klub yang kuketuai itu akan dibubarkan..."

"Apa?!" Shun terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakaknya. "Kok bisa?"

Sang Kakak tak menjawab. Dia hanya berpaling ke arah lain. Tentu saja membuat Shun menjadi kesal. "Onii-san!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Shun..." jawab sang Kakak acuh tak acuh. "Klub itu benar-benar akan berakhir dan aku akan mencari klub lain yang mungkin aku bisa mengikutinya."

"Jangan, Onii-san!" protes Shun tiba-tiba. "Onii-san, aku tahu kalau Onii-san masih mau melanjutkan klub band. Jadi aku tak percaya kalau Onii-san akan meninggalkan klub itu!"

"Ya. Tapi itu dulu, Shun. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk bisa membuat klub itu tetap ada. Namun tak ada satupun yang mau masuk ke klub band. Makanya itulah, aku-"

"Pasti ada, Onii-san! Pasti ada..." potong Shun. "Onii-san, kamu tahu? Aku bisa main _keyboard_ sedangkan Onii-san main drum. Aku sudah menantikan untuk bisa mendirikan band bersama kamu. Kita bisa bermain musik bersama, Onii-san. Apa Onii-san nggak ingat janji kita?"

"Hm? Janji apa?"

"Ketika kita menonton pertunjukkan band di stadion, Onii-san begitu terpukau dengan pertunjukkan itu. Bahkan Onii-san sangat memuji penampilan band mereka dan ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Dan sejak saat itulah, kita berdua sudah mengikat janji untuk bisa membuat band bersama!" cerita Shun panjang lebar.

"Salah. Kita menonton pertunjukan band di TV, bukan secara langsung di stadion!" bantah Ikki.

Shun yang mendengarnya menutup mulut, salah tingkah. "Oh, iya ya..."

Ikki hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya ini. Lalu dia berkata, "Sepertinya kamu benar, Shun. Baiklah, aku memilih tetap mengikuti dan melanjutkan klub band ini."

Shun tersenyum sumringah. Dia senang mendengarnya "Nah, Onii-san... Bisakah kamu ceritakan padaku apa yang membuat klub band akan dibubarkan?"

"Begini ceritanya, Shun..." Sang Kakak memulai ceritanya.

 ***Flashback***

Di ruang guru...

"Kalau kamu tak merekrut anggota sebanyak lima orang, klub itu akan segera dibubarkan. Lagipula, kamu sendiri ketua klubnya, kan?" tutur seorang guru wanita bersurai ungu.

"Ah, iya... Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu, Kido-sensei?" tanya cowok itu penuh harap.

"Ya, silakan, Ikki. Kamu mau minta apa? Katakan saja pada saya..." jawab Kido-sensei.

"Arigato, Sensei." Pemuda yang bernama Ikki itu lalu terdiam sesaat. "Aku mau minta waktu dua minggu untuk merekrut kouhai yang ingin menjadi anggota klub ini. Aku mohon, Sensei. Anda adalah guru pembimbing klub band dan Anda harus membantuku untuk bisa membuat klub ini tetap ada."

Wanita itu berpikir. Tak lama dia menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku memutuskan untuk menentukan batas waktu untuk merekrut anggota klub dalam waktu dua minggu. Kalau kamu berhasil, klub ini tidak jadi dibubarkan. Tapi kalau tidak, klub ini akan resmi dibubarkan. Mengerti?"

Ikki mengangguk. Lalu dia membungkuk hormat dan keluar meninggalkan ruang guru tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kido-sensei hanya memperhatikan Ikki yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Dalam hatinya dia hanya bisa berkata, "Ganbatte yo, Ikki..."

 ***Flashback End***

Setelah Ikki mengakhiri ceritanya, Shun yang mendengarkannya hanya manggut-manggut. "Souka. Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari tiga anggota lagi, Onii-san."

"Tiga anggota? Bukannya yang diminta empat, kan?" tanya Ikki dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yang satu itu kan aku. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku bersedia masuk ke klub band," jawab Shun.

"Berarti kamu terhitung sebagai anggota? Ya sudah, itu terserah kamu," kata Ikki dingin. "Tapi dengan syarat, kamu harus membantuku merekrut tiga anggota lain yang bersedia masuk ke klub band sebelum mencapai batas waktunya. Kalau gagal, kamu terpaksa harus keluar dari klub ini," jelasnya tegas.

"Baiklah, Onii-san. Aku bersedia membantumu," kata Shun. "Percayalah, Onii-san kalau aku bisa melakukannya!"

Ikki hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi. Ingat, batas waktu untuk merekrut anggota adalah dua minggu..." katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan adiknya yang masih berdiri di situ.

"Eh, tunggu, Onii-san! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Shun mencegah Ikki yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ikki menoleh. "Ke ruang musik. Aku tunggu di sana," jawabnya, lalu dia kembali berjalan menjauhi Shun dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Shun tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berpikir keras agar dia bisa membantu Kakaknya untuk mencari anggota baru untuk mempertahankan klub band agar tak jadi dibubarkan. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa mendapat anggota baru. Tapi... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya.

* * *

Di kelas 1-2...

Seorang cowok berambut coklat dan bermanik _amber_ sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas di atas mejanya. Sambil dia menulis, dia kadang-kadang berpikir.

"Hai, Seiya... Kamu sedang apa?" sapa seorang cowok berambut hitam panjang diikat ekor kuda yang menghampirinya. Cowok yang dipanggil Seiya itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menoleh.

"Oh, Shiryu. Aku sedang menulis formulir untuk masuk ke klub paduan suara," jawab Seiya mantap. "Sebentar lagi akan kukirimkan ke salah satu Senpai di sana."

"Sou desuka. Kamu akhirnya sudah memutuskan untuk ikut ke salah satu klub di sekolah ini, Seiya. Paduan suara memang sangat cocok untukmu," ujar Shiryu.

"Sankyu. Aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk ikut klub paduan suara karena menyanyi itu hobiku. Ehm, Shiryu, kamu ikut klub apa?" tanya Seiya.

"Rencananya sih, mau ikut klub bela diri Cina atau sastra. Di antara kedua itu, Seiya. Aku benar-benar bingung mau pilih yang mana," jawab Shiryu.

"Oh, begitu. Kamu kan bisa memilih keduanya."

"Iya, sih. Tapi-"

"Sumimasen!" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Seiya dan Shiryu menoleh bersamaan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Lho, Shun? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Seiya heran melihat Shun ngos-ngosan di hadapannya karena habis berlari. Shun berusaha mengatur napasnya agar dia bisa menjawab.

"Hosh... Hosh... Ano... Aku ingin nanya pada kalian. Apa kalian berdua mau masuk klub band?" tanya Shun kemudian.

"Klub band?"

"Ya. Klub itu sedang kekurangan anggota, jadi aku meminta kalian untuk menjadi salah satu anggota klub itu. Apa kalian bersedia?" tutur Shun penuh harap.

Seiya terdiam. "Maaf, Shun. Aku sudah memilih klub paduan suara. Aku baru saja selesai mengisi formulir pendaftarannya," jawabnya menyesal.

"Eehh?!" Shun terkejut. "Tapi..."

"Maafkan aku, Shun," potong Seiya. "Pokoknya setelah ini, aku akan memberikan formulirnya ini pada ketua klub."

Raut muka Shun berubah. Dia merampas formulir dari tangan Seiya dan merobeknya.

Seiya kaget bukan main. "Aaahh! Apa yang telah kamu lakukan, Shun?! Kamu telah merobek formulirnya!" serunya.

"Pokoknya kamu harus ikut. Ini darurat!" sahut Shun tegas. "Kalau klub band ini tidak mendapat anggota, klub ini bisa terancam dibubarkan."

"Lho? Terus apa urusannya sama aku? Aku kan hanya bisa nyanyi doang. Main musik aku belum bisa, Shun!" kata Seiya keras.

"Ah, bohong. Katanya kamu bisa main gitar," kilah Shun.

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku masih pemula. Cari saja yang lain yang mau menjadi anggota klubmu. Mungkin ada yang lebih baik daripada aku!"

"Tapi, Seiya... Kamu kan temanku! Ayo, kita harus ke ruang musik untuk bertemu Kakakku," ajak Shun sambil meraih tangan Seiya dan menariknya pergi. Namun Seiya masih bertahan dari tempat duduknya. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Shun.

"Ta, tapi... Aku belum siap untuk masuk ke klub itu. Apalagi bertemu dengan Kakakmu!" sahut Seiya.

"Ayolah. Setelah kamu bertemu Kakakku, kamu pasti mau masuk. Bahkan kalau kamu masuk klub band, permainan gitarmu pasti akan lebih bagus lagi."

"Shun! Tu, tunggu..." Seiya berusaha mengikuti Shun keluar dari kelasnya untuk pergi ke ruang musik. "Jangan tarik tanganku! Sakit tahu!"

Sedangkan Shiryu yang masih berdiri di tempat hanya bisa melongo saking herannya.

* * *

Di dalam ruang musik...

Ruang musik itu terlihat rapi dan bersih. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat satu set drum di paling ujung ruangan. Di samping sudut ruangan itu ada sebuah bangku kayu panjang dan lemari buku. Di tengah-tengahnya ada meja dengan 6 kursi yang tersedia, mungkin untuk tempat diskusi. Ruang musik itu begitu sepi, hanya ada satu orang di sana. Orang itu adalah Ikki, ketua klub band.

Ikki sedang duduk di kursi tempat untuk memainkan drumnya. Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul beberapa set drum di hadapannya hingga menciptakan beberapa nada musik yang mengalun dari drumnya itu.

Apa Shun berhasil membujuk seseorang agar bisa masuk klub band ini? batinnya agak khawatir sambil tetap melanjutkan main musiknya. Yah, semoga saja...

Krek!

Permainan drumnya seketika berhenti karena Ikki mendengar derik suara pintu ruang musik itu terbuka lebar. Dia memicingkan matanya, melihat siapa yang membuka pintu ruangannya. Di sana ada Shun yang masuk ke dalam sambil membawa Seiya yang terlihat panik karena belum siap.

"Shun?"

"Onii-san, aku berhasil mendapat calon anggota baru yang mau masuk ke klub kita," lapor Shun.

"Hoi, Shun! Kamu yang memaksaku!" bantah Seiya.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Baiklah, kamu boleh duduk di sana..." ujar Ikki sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kayu untuk mempersilakan Seiya duduk.

Seiya duduk di bangku itu dengan wajah lesu. Seolah-olah dia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

"Wajahnya loyo begitu..." gumam Shun _sweatdrop_.

"Ehem..." Ikki berdehem, lalu dia berkata, "Selamat datang di klub band. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Aku Seiya Amamiya. Kelas 1-2..." jawab Seiya pelan tetap dengan tampang wajah lesu kayak baju tak disetrika. Ini orang rasanya mau mati saja.

"Seiya, jawabnya jangan dengan tampang lesu begitu, dong," bisik Shun.

"Tapi..."

"Berarti kamu sekelas dengan adikku, ya?" tanya Ikki lagi untuk menyakinkan dirinya. Seiya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ini saatnya aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Ikki Hououji, ketua klub ini. Yoroshiku..." sahut Ikki menyebut namanya. Seiya terkejut, matanya terbelalak ketika Ikki memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ikki Hououji? Kamu ketua klub ini?" tanyanya. Ikki mengangguk, matanya masih menatap Seiya angkuh dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Eh, Shun. Kamu dan dia..."

"Iya, nama belakang kami sama, yaitu Hououji. Kami bersaudara. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau Kakakku itu ketua klub ini," jelas Shun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, pantas. Aku dengar kalau Kakakmu masuk SMA Hoshino dan masuk klub band. Tak kusangka kalau dia dijadikan ketua klub ini. Pasti dia berbakat main musik," ujar Seiya.

"Ya, kamu benar, Seiya. Makanya itu, aku memutuskan ikut masuk SMA ini bersama Onii-san dan masuk klub band untuk membantu Onii-san melanjutkan klub ini. Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu ke sini agar kamu mau masuk klub band..."

"Kenapa kamu masuk klub band? Memangnya kamu bisa main musik?" tanya Seiya penasaran.

"Bisa..." Shun mengangguk.

"Main apa?"

"Main _keyboard_."

"Hontou? Kenapa kamu nggak bilang? Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau kamu bisa main keyboard, Shun! Kamu cocok banget masuk klub band!" seru Seiya dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti bintang.

Shun yang melihat tingkahnya hanya heran plus bingung. "Kamu baru tahu, ya, Seiya?"

"Ehem..." Ikki berdehem lagi, menghentikan pembicaraan antara Seiya dan Shun. Mereka serentak menoleh.

"Jadi, Amamiya..." Ikki terdiam sejenak. "Apakah kamu suka musik? Musik jenis apa yang kamu suka?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

"Etto... Suka. Aku paling suka musik _rock_ , sih," jawab Seiya.

"Hmm... Kamu bisa main apa?"

"Gitar. Tapi aku masih pemula."

"Begitu, ya." Ikki manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, apa kamu bersedia mengikuti klub ini, Amamiya?" tanyanya lagi.

Seiya tak menjawab. Dia berpikir untuk memutuskan apakah dia akan ikut klub band atau nggak. Sebenarnya dia masih tidak yakin kalau dia akan mengikuti klub itu. Dia masih berpikir kalau dia masih pemula dan dia tak mau kalau disebut Ikki permainan musiknya jelek. Makanya dia ragu untuk mengikuti klub itu.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Jadi, kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke kelas..." kata Seiya sambil bangkit dari duduknya, namun dicegah Shun.

"Seiya, tunggu!"

"Apa lagi, Shun? Nanti aku kembali ke sini, kok."

"Bukan begitu. Ano... Apa kamu tertarik masuk ke klub ini?" tanya Shun untuk memastikan apakah Seiya benar-benar mau masuk klub band.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku harus mikir-mikir dulu..."

"Kamu harus tetap di sini," tutur Shun tegas. "Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh pergi."

"Kamu ini pemaksa banget." Seiya memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. "Iya, iya. Aku nggak akan pergi," kata Seiya sambil kembali duduk. Dia melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Shun, kamu terlalu memaksanya. Sebaiknya kamu biarkan saja dia berpikir dulu untuk mutusin mau ikut klub ini apa nggak," ujar Ikki.

"Tapi, Onii-san, Seiya kan belum melihat permainan kita seperti apa. Aku yakin pasti dia mau," usul Shun.

Mendengar itu, Seiya terperanjat. Dia menoleh ke arah Shun dan berkata, "Eh? Kamu mau menunjukkan permainan band kalian? Wah, boleh dong!"

Yes! Shun merasa usulnya ini disetujui. "Ayo, Onii-san! Kita tunjukkan permainan band kita."

Ikki terdiam untuk berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Aku setuju, Shun," katanya. "Amamiya, setelah kamu melihat permainan band kami berdua, kamu harus secepatnya memutuskan apakah kamu bersedia mengikuti klub band atau nggak," jelasnya pada Seiya.

Seiya mengangguk. "Ya, Senpai..."

Ikki melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke drum dan duduk di hadapannya. Dia menyiapkan dua stik pemukul drumnya. Shun menyiapkan _keyboard_ dan berdiri di hadapannya untuk memainkannya. Setelah keduanya siap, Ikki memberi aba-aba. "Hajimemashou... Satu, dua, tiga..."

* * *

Suara drum dan _keyboard_ mengalun merdu dengan bertempo sedang. Ikki begitu terlatih memainkan drumnya, seperti pemain drum profesional. Sudah hampir bertahun-tahun dia berlatih, itu sebabnya permainan drumnya begitu bagus. Tidak ada satupun ketukan yang salah dari suara drumnya.

Sedangkan Shun memainkan setiap tuts di _keyboard-_ nya dengan baik, meskipun tak terlalu lancar. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menekan tuts hingga menciptakan melodi yang indah didengar.

Seiya begitu terpukau dengan penampilan kakak beradik itu. Maka setelah musik berhenti, Seiya berdiri seraya bertepuk tangan saking kagumnya.

"Hebat! Hebat!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar. Bola matanya melebar, sangat terpesona.

Shun hanya salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang sebetulnya tak gatal. Ikki membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum kecil, meskipun dia sebenarnya ingin mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"Mulai sekarang ini, aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku..." Seiya terdiam sejenak. Shun dan Ikki menunggu lanjutan kata-kata darinya.

"Aku akan ikut klub ini!" lanjut Seiya bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Shun dan Ikki tak percaya mendengarnya. Mata mereka membulat seperti kelereng. Kedua kakak beradik itu saling cubit, mengira kalau ini mimpi. Lalu mereka tersenyum cerah seperti matahari di siang ini.

"Arigato, Seiya! Hehe..." ucap Shun sambil menggandeng kedua tangan Seiya. "Sekarang tinggal mencari dua orang lagi..."

"Dua orang?" Seiya menatap Shun heran.

"Begini, Seiya. Klub kami kekurangan anggota, makanya kami harus mencari anggota yang mau masuk klub ini agar tak jadi dibubarkan," jawab Shun.

"Oh, begitu..." Seiya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

"Hontou ni? Trims," kata Shun sambil tersenyum sumringah. Ikki yang di belakangnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Dalam hatinya dia bangga dengan adiknya itu.

Shun, arigato. Aku beruntung punya adik sepertimu yang peduli padaku, batinnya.

~to be continued~

Hai, minna-san! Yoroshiku... :D /

You enjoyed my Fanfic, didn't you? I hope you like it... :3

Ini Fanfic pertamaku di fandom Anime yang sangat kusukai, Saint Seiya. Hehe... Gomen ne kalau ceritanya rada berantakan dan gaje. Kalau kalian nggak suka sama Fanfic-ku, mungkin aku akan menghapusnya... ._. #wajah_datar

Tapi kalau kalian mau cerita ini dilanjutkan, insya Allah aku akan melanjutkannya... ^_^

See you next time!


End file.
